Honey Sweet Nectar
by Kirby-Chan263
Summary: SONADOW. Sonic gets into a situation where he needs Shadow's help. Complete and utter fluff. ONE SHOT.


This is a Sonadow. Don't like, don't read. 'Nuff said. ;p

TOTAL AND UTTER FLUFF AWAITS. And it's rated T for sexual innuendos.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Disclaimer: I don't own, DER.**

--

"I'm hungry."

Shadow one eye halfway and stared at the hedgehog snuggled on top of him. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing," Sonic smiled at his hedgehog lover. "I was just saying."

"Well, you're outta luck," Shadow shrugged, reclosing his eye. "You ate all the chili dogs. Tails went out to the store, so wait and quit whining."

"Aww!" The blue hero groaned. "But I'm hungry _now_!"

"You sound like a spoiled little kid," Shadow said while rolling his eyes. Sonic stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"You suck." And to prove his point, Sonic stuck out his tongue. Shadow immediately retaliated by putting the tongue in his own mouth and enveloped the blue speedster in a passionate kiss.

"Maybe," Shadow replied after releasing Sonic and nuzzling the base of his neck. "But I've never heard you complaining." He grinned.

Sonic blushed at the other's words. "Cut it out, Shadow," he said playfully. The black one smirked, gave Sonic another peck on the lips, and resumed to his spot on the couch.

"If you're so hungry then try to vouch for anything in the kitchen. As long as it gets you to stop whining, I don't care what it is."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, am I really that bad?"

"You have no idea. Just hurry up and come back to the couch." Sonic had to smile. They were two years into their relationship and it only took him a week to realize that Shadow being a jackass was just his way of showing he cares. He shook his head and stifled a laugh as he made his way into the kitchen.

Shadow waited on the couch for his blue lover to return. After about five minutes he began to get impatient. "For someone who's supposed to be the "fastest thing alive," he sure is _slow_…" the black and red hedgehog muttered to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and Sonic exclaiming, "Crap!" from the kitchen. Fearing the worst, Shadow raced to the room. "What happened?"

"Ack…nothing," Sonic didn't look hurt but he did look pretty pissed off. "The honey jar slipped outta my hands and fell on the floor, but _of course_ it spilled _all over_ me!" He turned around and Shadow saw that Sonic's stomach was completely covered in the sticky nectar. "Ugh, it's gonna take forever to get this stuff off!"

Shadow suddenly got an idea. An idea that very much aroused him. He smirked at the oblivious hedgehog in front of him. "I've got an idea," he said slyly.

"Huh?" Sonic questioned. "An idea for what?"

"How to get that stuff off you." The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow. He didn't like that look in Shadow's eyes. He made to question but was silenced when Shadow placed his lips over his own once again. Sonic immediately melted into Shadow's kiss. Hey, why question a good thing?

Shadow began to move his lips down Sonic's neck and his hands down Sonic's back. Sonic vaguely wondered when Shadow removed his gloves but decided to ignore it and enjoy the feeling.

He let out a yelp that quickly turned into a moan as Shadow moved down to his stomach and began to lick at the honey. "Oh," Sonic strained to say. "_That's_ what you meant."

"Mmmhmm…" Shadow mumbled while still playfully lapping at Sonic's chest.

"Can't we…do this someplace else? Someplace more comfortable?" Shadow stopped and stared at his blue loved with a look of annoyance of being interrupted. "Like…back on the couch? The kitchen isn't the most comfy place…"

"I dunno, I'm pretty okay right here." Now Shadow was just teasing Sonic.

"Oh come on! You don't have a counter digging in your back. Please?"

Shadow sighed. "Fine." Without another word, he picked Sonic up and carried him bridal style out of the kitchen and gently placed him on the couch, all while ignoring Sonic's protests of being carried. He then moved on top of Sonic and resumed licking the honey off his chest. Sonic immediately relaxed at Shadow's actions.

"You know," Sonic mumbled after a while, his voice sounding dazed. "I'm still gonna have to take a shower after this…"

"Good," Shadow replied while dawning a smirk. "We can do that together too."

The blue one chuckled. "A little touchy-feelly today, are we Shadow?"

"Only for you, Sonikku." Sonic felt his face heat up at the pet name. God, when was the last time Shadow called him _that_?

"Quit it. You know I hate that name." Although he couldn't deny that it turned him on a bit when Shadow said it.

"Aw," Shadow purred. "But it makes you sound so cute."

"Cute?" Sonic playfully raised an eyebrow, enjoying Shadow's loving behavior. "I'm not cute, I'm sexy."

It was Shadow's turn to laugh. "Heh. Well, can't argue with that." He moved up to look Sonic in the eyes, their foreheads and noses touching. The black one's stare was full of so much love and adoration, Sonic was almost overwhelmed. "Let's go take a shower then, shall we?" he purred while massaging the tan, now honey-free, belly.

Sonic smiled a genuine smile while trying to equal out the stare, but failing. "Sure." He moved in to kiss the ultimate life form and the two lovers were soon lost in each other's taste, only pulling away for a second to breathe.

They stayed like that for about an hour before actually moving to the shower.

--

I wrote this in March I think, and I only now got off my lazy butt and wrote it, lol. Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a nice review!

And please, no flames. If you're a Sonadow hater and actually read the whole thing, what the hell is wrong with you? It's your own fault for reading when I WARNED you at the friggen beginning.


End file.
